Wedding Dance
by fayharuno
Summary: AU. Where hokages need to produce an heir to remain hokage. A adaptation of Amador Daguio's Wedding Dance. NaruSaku.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

He opened the door with his keys. He made a mental note to give the spare key to her.

He proceeded to remove the brand new black shoes he was wearing, the pair that he reluctantly bought for today's special occasion.

He then proceeded to walk inside of _their_ old house and silently scanned the place. He roamed around, touching gently all of the corners he had missed, all the furniture, the pictures. With eyes closed he recalled vividly everything that had taken place in every corner of their house. Every single movement of _her _body, every swish and flick of her pink locks, every quirk of her lips, even the sound of _their_ laughter was very clear in his memory.

"Naruto…?" he heard her call out. Her voice… she was clearly in pain "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

As he opened his eyes, he looked up on the stares and there she was… his wife.

_Ex-wife._

"Sakura-chan…" was all the blond could say. It was dark; all of the lights were turned off. But even through the darkness, he could still see how much of a goddess this woman is.

The moon shined bright on her pink locks; making him want to run up to her and inhale the sweet fruity scent of her hair. She was dressed in her silky night gown, which emphasized the curves of her body so much, he remembered all the lustful nights they have spent with each other. Her lips, visibly pink and soft from the distance. And her eyes…

No.

Her eyes were different. Her large emerald eyes were narrowed and swollen most probably because of crying. The bright emerald orbs were now dark and hollow. And the bags under her eyes were puffed.

Sakura knew Naruto was examining her. And she didn't want it to last longer.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" repeated her question, with more firmness than before.

Naruto was pulled out of his daze and his eyes narrowed. _How could I do this to Sakura_.

"I went here because I haven't seen you since this morning. I was worried that-"

The blond was suddenly cut off by Sakura's snapping remark. "I told you I didn't want to come!"

"I know that you many people think I'm naïve." Sakura started, a little more gently, as she carefully went walking down the stairs. Eyes still locked on Naruto. "But I am not _that _naïve to attend my own husband's…" she cleared her throat "ex-husband's wedding."

Sakura gave out a small smirk of arrogance… and hurt.

Naruto looked down as if ashamed of what he had done. He did not only leave her for the title of Hokage. He also wanted her to attend to his wedding with none less than the Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

Sakura finally was infront of Naruto. There were only inches of space between them. She reached out and placed a hand on his whiskered cheek. "You look very handsome Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto closed his eyes and began to caress the hand that was in his cheeks "Why don't you go out? Why don't you go to the party and dance-" he paused and opened his eyes "With the others?"

She brought down her hand down and she looked at the floor.

He hated himself; he knew that, with those words, he just twisted the knife that was already deep in Sakura's heart. He was just as bad as that Sasuke bastard now.

Maybe even worst.

He moved closer to Sakura, literally only an inch was between them. He cupped her chin and lifted her head for their eyes to meet but it didn't. Sakura didn't look at him. "Sakura-chan, you should go to the party. All of Konoha is there. You should go and dance. All of them will see how beautiful you are and surely, surely-" He just could get the words out "A man will notice you and maybe ask for you out and maybe even ask for your hand in marriage."

Emerald eyes met sapphire ones. Eyes that screamed pain. "I don't need another man." Sakura said sharply "I don't _want_ any other man."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he frowned. "Me too. I don't want any other woman Sakura-chan. You know that don't you?"

She remained silent. Her eyes looked away from his.

"You know it Sakura-chan. Don't you?" he said again. Sounding desperate for an answer.

But Sakura remained silent.

He let go of her chin. And it was his turn now to look at the floor. And he brought his hands down to his sides.

"You know… It's not my fault." his eyes began to water "You cannot blame me Sakura-chan. I've been a good husband to you."

"You can't blame me too." Sakura spat.

"No. I don't blame you Sakura-chan. You have been a good… no, a great wife! I have nothing to say against you." Naruto said rather loudly trying to make a point. His hands clenched into fists and he began to shake. "It's only that according to the law, a Hokage should have a child. 2 years is just too long for the council to wait. And I also think that it's just right for us to get hurt now before it's too late for the both of us." and faint tears started to run down from his eyes.

"You know I've done my best!" Sakura shouted, tears, now, also flowing off her eyes "I tried everything! Everything just to give you a child! I've read all the medical books, drank all the medicine. Heck I even did rituals! I wanted to have a child as much as you do! Because I know… I know that you'd walk away if I don't." she sobbed.

_I made her cry again. Dammit. _Naruto said bitterly in his mind.

Sakura wiped her tears away. Eyes red, she walked warily to their kitchen, desperate for water, she has been dehydrated for crying a long period of time. Who knew crying can do that to you.

Sensing what Sakura wanted, Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and ran towards the kitchen to assist Sakura. Sure enough, he made it their before her and got the glass and pitcher of water for her.

Sakura paused for a moment and stirred to sit in their dining table. Naruto came a moment later and sat opposite her and pushed the glass of water to Sakura signaling for her to drink. Not wanting to fight the blond anymore and because she was also thirsty, she complied and drank the water slowly; letting it sink in her system. As she finished, she slowly placed the glass on the table but not letting it go.

Naruto straightened his back to the chair and looked at Sakura's hand that was cupping the empty glass "I came home," he began "As I said before, because I haven't seen you all day. In the wedding and even in the reception. And also because,-"

he reached over her and placed his hands over hers.

"- I want to tell you that even though I married Hinata it doesn't mean that I love her."

Upon hearing these words, Sakura lifted her head to look at Naruto's moist eyes. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she didn't let a flicker of emotion through her face.

Her silence was a sign for Naruto to continue speaking "She can never be as great as you. She's not as strong and fierce like you; she doesn't have the strong fire inside you. She doesn't have the gentleness that you have in your heart. She can't punch boulders and make them shatter to pieces. She can't heal me if I was going to die. She can't make me smile like you do. She can't push me to work harder like you. And she… she can't make me love like you do. You're the best wife anyone could ask for!"

Sakura finally let go of breath she didn't notice she was holding. And with all gentleness, removed her hand from the empty glass.

"But that still doesn't change facts doesn't' it?"

It hurt Naruto that she had let go of the glass. Tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to touch her anymore. Tomorrow, she wouldn't be his and he wouldn't be hers. Tomorrow, he would never be able to look deep in her eyes. Tomorrow everything will change.

"Sakura-chan, this house is yours. I bought this for you. Make it your own."

"I don't need it. I'm going back to my parent's house. They are dead and no one will take care of the house but me."

"I will give you the right for hospital then. Surely the people of Konoha wouldn't mind. You're the best medic-nin in all of the five nations!"

"I don't need to own the hospital. I don't have the right… or the will, to manage it all."

They remained silent for a long time as Naruto was lost of words. He couldn't say anything more. Even as he tried to think of words to say, he just can't think of anything more.

Sakura stood up and turned her back to Naruto. "Go back to the wedding reception. It's not right for you to be here. _To be with me_. They'll all wonder where you have gone and Hinata would not feel good." She looked halfway back to Naruto "Go back to the dance."

"Go back with me." Naruto said still sitting "Let's dance for the last time. Please."

"You know I can't."

The blond stood up rather harshly, making the chair fall back. "Sakura-chan, if I did this to you it's only because of my need for a child! For me to remain Hokage." He choked on his sob "You know that my lifelong dream was to become the hokage. You know how hard I worked hard for my dream to come true. And as a hokage, I need to produce an heir. And you also know how the council mocked me. You know everything about me Sakura-chan."

"Yes I know" Sakura said, her back still facing Naruto "I wish that Hinata would bear a child for you."

And then all of the sudden, she finally realized she can't take anymore. She can't take the idea that she had lost Naruto. _Her Naruto._

She bit her lips, hugged herself tightly and shook her head wildly, and began to sob loudly.

All of her memories came flowing through her.

Beginning from their early childhood, when Naruto was still a kid trying to get her attention. All those times he would ask her out on a date. She remembered all of those times he would encourage her when she feels low. Those times he would make her happy. All of those times he protected her from any kind of harm. All those happy times they have spent together.

She remembered how slowly she fell inlove with Naruto.

She remembered clearly how Naruto, along with every people in the village, proposed to her on top of the Hokage Mountain. How he finally asked permission from her parents to marry her. She remembered her parents happy and with teary eyes as they congratulated them both.

She remembered their wedding. She remembered how Naruto looked. He was so dashing in his white tux and his hair was brushed up with little rebels of blond hair in his forehead. Their vows she remembered very clearly.

Their honeymoon.

She remembered drawing patterns in Naruto's tan and bronzed naked chest. She remembered how hungry with lust Naruto's eyes were as he looked at her.

Everything. She remembered _everything._

As her sobbing became louder Naruto ran up to her and was about to hug her but she violently shook and she feel on her knees. She then flung herself to Naruto's knees and clung to them. "Naruto!" she said through her chocking sobs.

"Look at me!" her face was a mess, pink strands where everywhere and her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears and mucus from her nose "Look at my body Naruto!"

Naruto's sad eyes were looking down on her.

"Before, it was full of promise, I could punch, heal, work fast and I could dance with you. But now, yes it's still firm and full, but it's useless because I can't give you a child! And now I'm going to lose you!"

She was still clinging to him, as if when she let go she would fall and die.

"I am useless. I must die." She said in whispered tone

Naruto's eyes widened. He then firmly grabbed her by both of her shoulders and took him in his arms. Her weak, barely dressed body quivered against his. Her arms reached for his neck and encircled him. Her sobbing did not stop as they stood there, hugging each other.

"I don't care about this house" sakura whispered hoarsely in his neck "I don't care about being a ninja or head medic-nin. I don't care about you being hokage, Naruto. I don't care about anything but you. I won't have any other man. I just want you."

"Then you'll be wasted." He whispered back in her neck

"I'll leave the village and i'll die."

Naruto held Sakura in her shoulder and positioned her in front of him. "If you do that, then it means you hate me" He said "If you die, it means you hate me."

She remained silent looking at his eyes with pain.

"Stop this Sakura-chan! Don't do this to me-"

"-you know that if I don't try the second time, the title of Hokage I've worked hard for all my life will be taken away from me and slowly… I would die."

Sakura slowly looked to the ground "If you fail…" she said in a whispered tone "No! no, I don't want you to fail!"

Naruto's lips smiled for what seems like a little bit "If I fail," he brought back Sakura to a hug and nuzzled her neck "I promise I will come back to you and we could leave the village and we'll spend our lives together and die together."

And then suddenly they heard ninjas leaping off of roofs in the distance. Seems like they are already looking for Naruto.

"I'll keep your hitai-ate Naruto" she said "Please let me keep it." She whispered

"You can keep my hitai-ate, and" Naruto pulled away from Sakura and he removed the necklace that Tsunade gave him before and started to put it on Sakura "keep this too. Tsunade baa-chan said that this necklace was made from a Kesshōseki and if it was to be sold, three mountains containing gold mines could be bought with it." He finished a lazy grin forming in his face.

"I'll keep these all, not because of their worth" she said as-a-matter-of-factly "I'll keep them because they stand for the love _you_ have for _me._"

She then lifted her head to look at Naruto and there was a faint smile in her face "I love you. I love you. I love you and I have nothing to give." She said in a whisper and she reached for his face but she stopped when they noticed a chakra signature in their front door.

The anbu outside knew that he was already noticed and so he spoke "Hokage-sama, everyone in the hall is looking for you… especially Hyuga Hiashi-sama."

"I'm not in a hurry" Naruto answered back, his eyes still locked at Sakura's

Sakura then whispered "Go now Naruto. The elders will scold you. And also, your father-in-law would hate you for leaving. You better go."

"Not until you say that it's alright with you."

"It's alright with me" she gave a quick reply

He clasped her hands "I did this for the sake of the village. You will always have my heart."

"I know."

He walked to the door.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks as if a Nara shadow technique caught him by surprise. In pain, he turned around to look at Sakura who was already facing him pain etched in her face but trying hard to give him a smile.

It pained him to leave her. She was the love of his life. She had been the most wonderful woman in his life, and that is how he would repay her? How could he?

He then thought of his situation and thought of how cruel the world really is. Is this how being a hokage is measured? By the way he would give an heir? It shouldn't be like that, but it is. What was it that made the village wish for a child? What was it that demanded a laughter and speech of child?

What if he changed his mind?

Why did the written law demand that a Hokage, to become a true leader, must have a child after him?

He loved Sakura… so much.

It was like taking away his life to leave her like this but what else can he do?

"Naruto!" Sakura said, snapping him out of his daze. A smile was lingering in Sakura's face as the moon light shined on her face. "Your hitae-ate!"

Naruto felt his heavy feet be dragged towards Sakura as he struggled to take the hitae-ate that was sitting in his pocket for the whole day.

And Sakura began to run towards Naruto too. Meeting him halfway and encircled her hands in his neck and Naruto encircled his hands on her waist. They both tightly hugged each other as if they would never let go.

"Naruto!" Sakura began to sob again for the nth time "Naruto, it's hard" she gasped, and buried her face in his neck

"Hokage-sama" the anbu outside called for him again.

Naruto grip loosened and he pulled away from Sakura. He took her weak hand and placed his hitae-ate in it. He took a last sip of her emerald eyes and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself be drowned by their last kiss and then she felt the warmth disappear and as she opened her eyes, he was gone.

And was left alone in the dark once again.

She stayed there, standing still in the darkness for some time.

Weakly, she walked towards the door. She held the door knob nervously, thinking if she should run after Naruto and stop him from leaving her.

_What if he's right outside the door waiting for me? _She thought to herself. _Clinging to little hope is alright, right?_

So she opened the door slowly and then all at once, the light from the moon blinded her for a mere second because of hibernating in the dark for too long. And as she expected, her front door was empty. No Naruto waiting for her to open the door.

He really did leave her.

She was about to cry again when she realized she was still in her revealing night gown and retreated back to her house.

And she knew, as she was slowly closing the door, that this was the last time she'll ever see her husband.

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This plot is from Amador Daguio's Wedding Dance. I just came across this story because my older brother was doing a report for his literature class and he said I should read it because it was a good story and it was! And I just thought why not make a fanfiction out of it? So, yeah. Here it is. **_

_**If you have any story suggestions or what, not feel free to leave a review or a private message. I do all of Naruto ships, especially NaruSaku, BUT I DO NOT DO NARUHINA. Sorry!**_

_**Well that's all, Ja ne!**_


End file.
